


I'll take you on a sky ride. I'm feeling like I'm spellbound

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Confined Space, Craving this so bad you have no idea, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fear of Flying, Flying, Forever there'll be a heaven in your kiss, Gawd I NEEDS this, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Take me I'm yours, Tim taking care of me, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: An older Tim Curry says things you need to hear.





	I'll take you on a sky ride. I'm feeling like I'm spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> I found this picture:
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/f8b204ee3c5f9467612a09d6aef6f4e4/tumblr_pjku94GGBo1rd40zco1_1280.jpg
> 
> And my mind went ape-shit! Ergo; Let's write something about it!

"It's alright, babygirl." he assured, comfortingly placing his hand on you thigh.

Your tense body jerked at his touch, flinching a little in surprise.  
He knew you didn't like to fly, and trying to make it as easy as possible, he suggested some alcohol for your anxious nerves. You refrained cause you wanted to be as alert as possible if something were to happen.  
He smiled warmy and caressed your clenched fists fidgeting in your lap, assuring you there was nothing to worry about. He sat back in his seat, sipping his whiskey as he went through the paperwork and the script the studio had sent him.

Marcia had offered to go with him, to help ease the work load, but Tim insisted it would be fine and that he really wanted to spent some quality time with you. So they had decided it would be for the best if she stayed at the office, preparing for his next voice work that he would start recording in a month.

He hummed absent mindedly as he sifted through his papers. For him this was just a day like any other day, traveling to a location and going from one job commitment to another. You on the other were afraid to take your eyes off the spot you had been staring at since you sat down, afraid to turn your head to look at Tim cause you imagined something bad would happen if you did.  
The plane rumbled to a start and momentarily made everything shake as the fuselage woke to life. You held you breath, puling quietly as you squeezed your eyes shut.  
Tim turned to you;

"Are you ok, love?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"I just don't like to fly...that much..." you gasped. "It's too unnatural."

He chuckled quietly as he put his papers away, wrapping his arms around you and pulled you to him. Your rigid body clung to him and you chewed nervously on your bottom lip. Almost praying to some higher power that everything would go smoothly.

"Shhh shh shhh." he whispered softly, nuzzling his face in your hair. "It's alright."

His heart beat at a steady pace under his gray shirt and you closed your eyes, feeling somewhat relieved when you focused on it and the way his after shave smelled.  
He hummed softly as he gave you sweet and calm kisses, caressing his hand up and down your arm.

"I know you don't like flying, lovely, but I didn't think you would be _this_ afraid."

Talking to you in a low and comforting voice, lulling you with his presence.  
You felt so grateful that he didn't belittled your fear and for being the adult in the situation.

"We'll be down on the ground again before you know it." he assured.

You looked up at him with a worried expression.

"In an orderly fashion, totally controlled." he added matter of factly. "Don't worry."

You winced.

"Come here." he said softly as he opened your hand and gave your fingers several kisses, then gently rubbed your palm with the pad of his thumb, knowing it was something that soothed you.  
"I'm here, babygirl, don't worry."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gawd! This has "Daddy-issues" plastered all over! But I want it and I neeeed it! I just wanna be a little girl and have Tim take care of me *squeals* What's wrong with me?!  
> IS there anything wrong with me?!!  
> This is such a fucked up delusion and I'm the KING of self-deception. Of course I am. I KNOW that! But I ache for him so badly and the only way I feel I can continue living is writing about it.  
> But I'm just a "kid" in his eyes, a child with a fucking imagination of him being near me...Gaah! 
> 
> I just want him to hold me... *fucking bawls*
> 
> BYE!


End file.
